I'll Bite the Sandwich to Death
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Hibari can't stop thinking about someone, Kyoko hosts a party, Haru gets drunk, Bianchi gives Haru a dare, and Gokudera might get really awkward when he sees Haru.
1. The Dare

Hibari's POV

Herbivores. All of them. They flit around like moths, but in short skirts and tight tops. None of them suit me. How Tsuna can deal with Kyoko is beyond me. There are only so many uses, and I don't gain anything from them. The only woman I can stand is my secretary, and she never talks to me except to ask for paperwork. I could tell that Kusakabe had something he wanted to say, so I waved my hand granting him permission.

"Kyou-san...have you ever thought of having girlfriend?" Kusakabe came into my Committee room.

"Are you asking me to mate with those herbivores?" I asked. Kusakabe was always in my business. I might have to search for another second-in-command. Kusakabe's face lit up a cherry red. _What a distasteful color._

"A-a-a n-n-o. I was just wondering...?"

"Get out."

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir." He left as I reached for my cup of tea. I never drank it, but swirled it around the bottom of the cup, watching the tea leaves swirl.

Haru's POV

I sat alone on the side of the school's fountain. My feet dangled, and if I stood up, I could see all of the courtyard. It was the only place that I could think about my life. Anywhere else had tons of people, but since the fountain was supposedly Disciplinary Committee property, barely anyone came here. I hadn't been able to come here after Tsuna chose Kyoko over me, and I need to just sit and think. Or maybe cry. Tsuna was special, but he has someone that he loves, and he's happy. It seems as if everyone's happy, and I try to leave them be and not ruin their sunshine with my dark cloud. _Was I just not good enough? Was I ugly? _I felt my eyes tearing up._Was I annoying?_ I saw Kyoko coming over to me from the lunch room, and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Konichiwa Haru!" Kyoko came over and sat next to me.

"Hi Kyoko! What's up?" I asked, plastering a fake smile on my face. She waved a small pink envelope with my name on it in my face

"What's that?" I asked. She handed it to me, and I tore open the top.

"A party! I invited a lot of other people, and it's going to be a blast!" Kyoko said. I frowned slightly and started to open my mouth in protest, but she clasped my cold hands in her warm ones and looked me in the eye.

"Please come! If you don't, I don't know what I'll do with out my best friend there!" I smiled. _Maybe a party is just what I need. _I thought.

"Okay, I'll come!" I said. Kyoko squealed.

"Yay! Well, I have to hand out the rest of the invites, so I guess I'll see you later!" I nodded, and she zoomed off. My smile fell, and I looked at my feet. _Tsuna..._ I looked up when I felt someone looking at me. I heard foot steps, and turned around.

"HIYEEEE!" I squeaked. A pair of tonfas were in my face, and I could feel the coldness of the metal on my cheek.

"This is the Disciplinary Committee's property." I heard Hibari say. He leaned forward towards me, but I stayed strong and didn't flinch. _Maybe Tsuna thought I didn't have strength?_

"I'll bite you to death if you don't move immediately." I looked into his green eyes.

"It's such a lovely fountain, it's sad that you won't share." I said, hopping off the ledge. He dropped is tonfas to his sides and walked away without a word. _I've never seen him anywhere other than this school and with the Family... I wonder what he does? _I thought, looking after him. _He's so mysterious... _

Hibari's POV

_Why wasn't she afraid of me?_ I walked up the school stairs, people quickly parting to make me a path. When I looked at them, they quickly looked down and walked away. I liked having this place of power over people, but if one rebelled, it could all come crashing down.

I laid down on the roof and closed my eyes. I heard the door open a few times, but it quickly closed when whoever was there saw me. _Why wasn't she afraid like all the others? She yelped, but she did not back down while talking to me._ I went through the girls that I know, and each one fears me and my tonfas. If I'm feared, people will obey me. But if I'm not feared... I slid my fingers over the cold metal of my tonfas.

_"It's such a lovely fountain, it's sad you won't share." Her eyes were like dark orbs, and were defiant. No girl had ever spoken to me like that or actually looked me in the eye. Was she determined, or was she just plain stupid? She hopped off the fountain carelessly, as if she didn't even notice I was there. Her knees bent as she collided with the cement and she snapped back up like a uniform showed that she wasn't from Namimori High, and her hair was pulled up in a sharp pony-tail that was flinging back and forth. Her aura was that of annoyance, or even rebellion, and it was bothersome. _

My eyes snapped open when I heard the flutter of wings. I sat up, and Hibird landed on my shoulder. The sun was starting to descend, and the sound of the last school bell rung. I walked to the edge of the fence around the roof, and saw a girl with dark brown eyes and a pony-tail looking up at me. I looked a little closer, and she quickly looked away. _Not her._ I did a double take. _Since when am I looking for her?! Get her out of your mind!_ I made my way down to the Committee room and spotted Tsuna with his girlfriend. _Eck._

Haru's POV

_Green, Blue, or Red?_ I took another look into my dresser and pulled out a strapless raven dress. _Reminds me of Hibari... wait, what?_ I put the dress on my bed, and it out shined all of the dresses. It ended right above the knee, and had a bow on the hip. I glanced at my clock.

"HIYEEEE! Only fifteen minutes until Kyoko picks me up!" I hurriedly put on the dress with lace tights and took a quick look in the mirror to do my hair and makeup. The door-bell rang and I ran out of the house.

"Hi Haru! Jump in! We're going to Hana's house!" Kyoko smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at her and jumped into the backseat.

"So, who else is coming?" I asked. Kyoko took out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket and passed it to me.

**Chrome**

**Haru**

**Bianchi**

**Gokudera**

**Yamamato**

**Basil**

**Dino**

The list went on for two pages.

"Are you inviting the whole neighborhood?" I asked. Kyoko laughed.

"Close! I need a lot of people for the games I really want to play!"

"What kind of games? Like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle?" I asked. Kyoko's parties usually had to do with those kind of things. She's like a mini matchmaker.

"Yah, the usual, plus a few new ones! It's going to be so fun!" We continued talking until we got to Hana's house.

"Wow, it's huge!" I exclaimed.

"I know! It's like it's made for a party!" We walked inside to be greeted by a group of people, and we were quickly separated. Drinks were being passed around, and by the time Kyoko called us all to the living room, I had four different drinks.

"Okay, first game is going to be..." She stuck her hand into a bowl with different slips of paper in them.

"Truth or Dare!" There was a large whoop, and everyone sat down somewhere in the living room.

"Hmmm, let's see... Chrome! Truth or Dare?" All eyes turned to Chrome. She blushed slightly.

"Ummmm Truth?"

"Have you made-out with Mokuro yet?" Chrome blushed deeply and bowed her head.

"I guess you can say that..." Kyoko let out a little squeal and Chrome moved on with the game. A few minutes later, it was Bianchi's turn.

"Haru! Truth or Dare!" No one had chosen dare, so I was all for it.

"Dare!" I took a swig from my cup of something containing alcohol.

"I dare you to..." Kyoko leaned over to Bianchi and whispered something in her ear. Bianchi's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's safe...?" Kyoko just nodded and smiled.

"Alright then... Haru, I dare you to have lunch with Hibari everyday for five days!" I almost spit my drink across the room. There was a collective gasp, and my head was reeling. I debated for a second, but I was tipsy and wasn't thinking properly.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I said. Everyone gave me pitying looks.

"At least it wasn't you!" I said. Everyone went back to the game. Eventually, we got through 7-minutes of Heaven, Spin the Bottle (I had to kiss Gokudera...) and Two Truths and a Lie. Kyoko called a car service and we were picked up and driven home. I got to my house around 12:45, and I changed and took a quick shower. My head was starting to hurt, and I took an Advil. Before I went to bed, I got a text from Kyoko:

**Remember the Dare ;)**

**Wat dare?**

**The Hibari Dare!**

**Tell me tom. Im goin to bed.**

When I woke up, my head hurt and my ears were ringing. I went downstairs and pour a bowl of cereal, then went back up to my room. My head was feeling better about an hour or so later, so I checked my missed texts. _The Hibari Dare? _I vaguely remembered Truth or Dare, and remembered someone saying something about lunch, but nothing about Hibari. Kyoko called about fifteen minuted later, and I picked up.

"Haru here. Hey Kyoko"

"Did you remember the Hibari Dare?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"OhMyGod okay so Bianchi dared you to eat lunch with Hibari for five days!"

"...Your kidding right?"

"Nope! I have to go, so remember, on Monday you have to eat lunch with him! Oh yah, and if you don't, then I will tell...Gokudera! That you secretly love him! Bye!" Kyoko hung up, and I was speechless. _I agreed to that?!_ I went about my usual Saturday things, and began thinking about the dare. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? _I had wanted to learn more about him..._ But how would I get Hibari to agree?_


	2. Lunch

_If Gokudera finds out I secretly like him...But I might die if I try to convince Hibari to eat lunch with me...URG! _I hefted a tote bag with two lunches, one for me, and one supposedly for Hibari. _If only I didn't go to that party..._

The bell rung for the lunch break, and I bolted to Namimori Middle School. I didn't even know why I was so excited, but I wanted to see Hibari again. I liked challenging him. He was to used to having no one oppose him, and I wanted to see what would happen if I continued to be un-afraid of him. _Maybe I can prove to Tsuna that I'm not weak?_ I looked around for Kyoko and spotted her on a bench with Bianchi. I waved, and she winked at me. Bianchi looked at me nervously. Kyoko gestured with her hand to come over, so I walked to them.

"Remember Haru, if you slack on us I'll tell Goku-" I shoved my hand over her mouth and nodded.

"Goku?" Bianchi asked, looking at me questioningly. I pointed to Kyoko.

"She'll tell you the details. I have to go!" I quickly walked away, and Kyoko laughed.

I sat on the same fountain I was on the day before, but this time I had my lunch out and was munching on a rice-ball. Hibari's lunch was beside me. I saw Kyoko eating and occasionally glancing over at me. She tapped her watch and I shrugged. A few minutes later, I felt someone coming over to me. _Just as planned.._ I thought.

"I thought I told you yesterday, this is-"

"Disciplinary Committee property. I know." I said. I heard the clinking of metal as Hibari took out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't move." He said. His steely green eyes were piercing me, and I almost decided to move, but then I remembered that Kyoko was probably watching. _I have to be strong to prove to them that I'm not small and weak._ I made eye contact with him, and stared at him with the same intensity.

"I would rather that instead of biting _me_ to death, bite this lunch I made to death." I said. Hibari's eyes squinted at me, but he didn't say anything.

"I made Pork Buns and Vegetable Curry. I also put a bottle of Coconut Milk in there too. Help yourself." Hibari glanced at the lunch box.

"Humph." He turned on his heels and walked away. After he was out of sight, I looked over at Kyoko. She came running over.

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked. I pouted.

"He was listening, but then just went away." I said. Kyoko gave me a stern look.

"I will count this as a practice day. But tomorrow..." Gokudera was coming up to us with Yamamato, Chrome, Bianchi, and Tsuna.

"HIYEEEE! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!" I yelled. She winked and turned to Tsuna.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Yamamato said. I shook my head.

"Remember the dare from Kyoko's party?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh yah! That one! Well good luck!" I smiled.

"My lunch break's almost over, so I should be heading back to school." I said.

"What are you going to do with the lunch?" Chrome asked. I looked over at it on the fountain. _I saw him eyeing it... _

"I think I'm going to leave it there." I said.

"If anybody wants it, it's there for them. I hope someone enjoys it!" I didn't tell them my theory on Hibari.

"Okay, we'll meet up after school right here okay?" Kyoko asked. Everyone consented, and I broke apart from the group.

Hibari's POV

_How can she be so different from all of the other people here at Nami Middle? Is that how all the people at Midori Middle are? _I thought as I opened the door to the Disciplinary Committee room. _And why did she bring a separate lunch? _I took a look at the food list from the cafeteria.

**Green Bean Casserole with choice of French Fries or Baked Potato.**

I went over to the window and saw a small green lunch box on top of the fountain. _She must have forgotten it._ I looked back at the tray of Green Bean Casserole. _A pork bun doesn't sound too bad..._ I left the Committee room and went down to the fountain. Most of the kids were gone, and I grabbed the lunch-box. I put it under my arm and draped my jacket over it.

I went to the roof and opened Haru's packed-lunch. A pleasant smell wafted up at me, and I opened a thermos that was inside. A plastic spoon was inside, and I took a bite of the vegetable curry. I almost hummed in delight, and quickly opened the box of pork buns. The dough was perfect, and the filling was juicy and perfectly cooked. I finished the rest of the food and stood up, brushing crumbs off of my uniform. _Surprisingly good._ When I arrived at the Committee room, the smell of Green Bean Casserole was hanging in the air. _How can people eat this horrible substance? _

The day was coming to a close, and I hadn't seen Kusakabe in a while. _Such a herbivore. I really should look for someone new._

"Secretary, where is Kusakabe?" My secretary had her hand on her stomach and was doubling over, with a layer of sweat on her brow.

"He was in the bathroom, sir. It seems as if everyone who ate the school lunch today has been quite sick." She squinted her eyes in pain. I smiled to myself. _Seems as if Haru may have saved my reputation._

Haru's POV

"Hi Haru!" Kyoko said. I ran over to where Kyoko and the rest of the Family were waiting.

"Hey! What's up?" I said. Kyoko was madly pointing at the top of the fountain while Yamamato was telling me something.

"Everybody slow down. What's going on?"

"Okay, so I was doing some batting practice and lost track of time!" Yamamato said, laughing.

"That's not what she's asking, Baka!" Gokudera said.

"So yah I saw Hibari take your lunch! How weird. Haha!" Yamamato continued. Kyoko shook my shoulders.

"Do you understand what this means?" She said. I shook my head.

"It means that Hibari took your lunch!" She said. I blinked.

"HIYEEE! Seriously?" I asked. My head was reeling. He actually took it?

"Guys, we should get out of here before Hibari comes." Tsuna said nervously. We all nodded and made our way towards our homes. _I didn't think he would actually take it... I wonder what inspired him to have a change of heart?_

Again, I packed two lunches. I used a blue napkin to wrap around this time instead of green and packed my bags. _If he really did eat it, he must want more... at least I hope so! _When I was halfway to school, I got a text message from Kyoko.

**Remember, yesterday was just practice! Today's the real thing! Don't chicken out! **

I sighed. Does she really think I'll chicken out? I paused in my tracks. What if Tsuna thinks I'm weak, and that I'd chicken out? Does he really think I'm that weak? _Well, I'll show him wrong!_ I was determined to have Hibari sit with me today, even if I had to shove the food down his throat.

Hibari's POV

Half of my people were out today. A form of a food poisoning was apparently in the Casserole yesterday. _So I guess she really did save me from humiliation._ I thought._ What's on the lunch list today?_ I picked up the mini menu, and scanned the list until I got to Tuesday. _Tofu Tuesday? What herbivore thought of such a thing?_ Haru's packed lunch came to my mind, and I glanced over at the empty green lunchbox. _I need to return the lunchbox to her today...might as well see if she has anymore lunch with her._

Haru's POV

By the time the Lunch Break bell rang, I was super pumped up and excited. I practically skipped to Namimori Middle School. _I wonder if he'll like what I made today..._ I made sure not to bump the sides of the lunchbox. _If everything's mushed, he might not even eat it at all!_ I was almost to the fountain when I saw Kyoko.

"Kyoko, do you want one of us to come with you?" Tsuna said. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can do this on my own." I said. Kyoko clapped her hands.

"Today's going to be interesting!" I glanced at my watch.

"Guys, I have to go!" I said. Kyoko nodded and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Go! Go! Go!" She chanted. I walked away from them, my head held high. _If anyone's going to make my down, It's not going to be Kyoya Hibari! _I made it to the fountain, and sat down. I put Hibari's box next to me, and started unwrapping mine. Only a minute after, I saw Hibari coming towards me. _I'm ready for your stupid speech today!_ As he came closer, I could see a small green box in his hand. _So he did eat it._ I smiled. Hibari leaned against the side of the fountain.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, passing up the lunchbox. I took it.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Everyone else who ate the school lunch got food poisoning." He said.

"And...?" I said. _He must be leading up to something..._

"I don't want to risk it again today." He said. He pushed off the side of the fountain and looked me straight in the eye. I was expecting him to say something, but he didn't. As I stared into his eyes, I noticed the flecks of purple and gray around the outside of his eyes. They looked like tiny opals. _They're so beautiful... I wish I had those kind of eyes... _I noticed Hibari had his hand outstretched, and I broke eye contact.

"In other words, you want the lunch I made?" I said.

"Yes. Now would you pass it down to me?" He asked.

"No." I said. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I won't give it to you unless you sit up here with me and eat. Or else I won't give it to you." I saw Hibari's give me a death glare, but I just smiled. He turned and looked at the lunches other kids were eating.

"Unless you want some weird gloppy looking stuff." I said. He turned back to me.

"Fine." He said. He jumped onto the ledge of the fountain and I handed him his lunchbox.

"Bento with teriyaki chicken and beef and a side of vegetable dumplings." He opened the top of the bento box and stared at the contents.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked, turning to me. I once again was lost in his opal-like eyes. I turned away.

"M-my mother cooks a lot, and I guess I learned from her." I said. Hibari turned back to his food and took a bite. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he enjoyed it by the way he prepared his next bite on his chopsticks. I laughed and turned back to my lunch. I could feel Hibari look at me questionably, but he looked away. I laughed again when he finished all of the vegetable dumplings.

"What is funny?" He asked. He just made me laugh harder.

"It's just... I don't know." I laughed again. When I opened my eyes, I saw his lips upturn slightly and his eyes lit up for a second, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He wrapped up his bento box and wrapped it in the blue napkin. He jumped off the fountain and landed on his toes, his jacket fanning out around him like a cape. I collected my things as well, and jumped off next to him, not as gracefully. He began to walk away.

"Tomorrow is going to be Udon noodles and Mochi!" I called after him. He paused for a second before continuing on him way. _One more day down. I'm starting to enjoy this!_


	3. Who Knew?

Hibari's POV

All I could think about was her. Not even necessarily her as a person, but always her.

_I turned towards her. Her body was shaking, and her brown eyes glittered. After a moment of so, I realized she was laughing. _

_"What is funny?" I asked. I could barely choke out the sentence, I was still stuck in her chocolate orbs. I had never met anyone who had so much joy in their eyes, and it made me breathless. She laughed again, this time louder. The sound was so pure, it soaked into my bones and mind like the sun shining after a rainy day. _

_"It's just... I don't know." She continued laughing. I usually hated people's laughs. They usually reminded me of horns in a silent empty alley. Loud and echoing, annoying. But her's was unlike anything I had ever heard before. I could almost feel all my worries evaporating into the sunshine of her laugh. I suddenly noticed that she was looking at me, and I quickly returned to my usual seriousness, not even noticing when I had changed from it. 'Why does she effect me like this?' _

I looked through the window of the Committee room and saw her leaving the school grounds. She looked happy and was laughing at something Gokudera said. I watched her walk out of the gates, and turn around to look directly at me through the window. I held her gaze for a moment before moving away from the window, but not before I saw her smile at me. _Who does she think she is? I just use her for lunch... right?_

Haru's POV

Opal eyes haunted my dreams, stirring up emotions I didn't even know I had. I felt protective over them, like I had to hold onto them tightly, or the world would swoop them away from me. I woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up in my bed. I looked over at my clock, and my alarm wouldn't go off for another twenty minutes. Using those minutes, I decided to take a nice long bath to wash off the sweat and worry of the previous dreams. _Why opals?_ I thought as I ran the water for the bath. As I was soaking, my mind wandered to breakfast, which lead to lunch, which lead to Hibari. _He's kind of like a thorn in my side, but it kind of feels right...Is that even possible? _I remembered the way he ate the bento so fast I barely had time to unwrap my second kabob of Yakitori. The way he looked at me with his eyes... _Opals._ I realized. _Hibari-san was in my dreams!_ I massaged my head with shampoo. _Maybe it's not bad that he was in my dream... I did eat lunch with him yesterday..._ I rinsed my hair and started on conditioner. I closed my eyes, and I saw opals behind my eyelids. _Who knows? Maybe he dreamed about me too!_ I laughed and ducked my head underwater.

Hibari's POV

I almost didn't bother looking at the school lunch menu, but I did anyways. I wanted to know how glad I should be that Haru was bringing me lunch. _Get her out of your mind. She's just another Herbivore who happens to know how to cook._

**Collard Green Risotto with choice of Chicken or Sausage.**

I almost sighed with relief remembering that I was going to have Udon Noodles and Mochi for lunch.

"Please excuse my absents sir." I heard Kusakabe said. The lunch menu in mind, I got my tonfas ready.

"I presume that you brought your own lunch today?" I said. Kusakabe gulped.

"If you didn't, I might just have to bite you to death." I raised my tonfas, and Kusakabe bolted.

_"Tomorrow is going to be Udon Noodles and Mochi!" She called after me. I stopped for a moment. She actually wanted to force me to eat lunch with her again? I started walking again, not bothering to turn around. I knew that she knew that I heard, and she ran off. 'We'll see if she can force me next time.' _

Haru's POV

I stacked my lunch on top of Hibari's warm thermos, and clutched the small box of mochi in my hand. I can't have the mochi melting on me! The tip of my finger touched the metal ledge of the thermos, and I winced at the burning sensation. I moved my finger a little further from the metal, but made sure to still keep a hold on my lunch as well. Half way to the fountain, I spotted Hibari already waiting. _So I guess he really does like my cooking...Or is it something else?_ I saw him turn to me, then jump onto the top of the fountain and sit down. _I din't even tell him to this time. I didn't think he was the obeying type..._ I felt my foot skid on something, and the bags of lunch (along with my body, I might add!) go hurtling towards the cement ground. I squeezed my eyes shut to wait for the impact, but it never came. I felt my self being lifted by waist by strong arms and I opened my eyes. Hibari was holding me by my waist, and had all of the bags of lunch in his other hand. As soon as I realized the position we were in, I blushed and quickly righted myself.

"T-thanks." I said, taking an interest at the rough cement ground. I heard him slightly sigh before starting to walk back to the fountain. I followed him to the fountain and jumped on.

"So I saw you already waiting for me today." I said while unwrapping my box. He opened his thermos and a puff of steam hit him in the face. I held back a laugh as he shook his head, ridding himself of the excess water. When he stopped, there were still a few drops on his eyes lashes and his hair. The sun hit his face and silhouetted himself the dark marble of the fountain, and the sight almost took my breath away. _He looks so..so.. beautiful? Handsome? Hot?_ He looked over to me with his opal eyes of his and I thought I was living in a painting, the perfect scene. The sun was suddenly covered by a cloud, and I was forced back into reality, blushing deeply.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He looked away as if saying it nonchalantly, but I knew that he actually meant it.

"I'm fine. I was just jostled when I didn't hit the ground as planned." I said. I could see the faintest sign of a blush on his cheeks, but the quickly disappeared when he dug into his bowl of noodles. I turned to my food, and we ate in silence for a moment or two. He was the one to break the silence.

"Make me sushi tomorrow." He said. I turned towards him and almost fell off my perch on the fountain ledge when I saw an empty thermos and an empty box of moshi neatly stacked.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" I asked. He gave me a sideways glance.

"I was just a little sick of school food, that's all." I burst out laughing.

"What is it this time?" He asked. I didn't answer, but continued laughing and smiled slightly.

"Sushi tomorrow or I'm not meeting you here again." He said. I quickly contained my laughter.

"What kind of fish?" I asked. He turned his whole face towards me and smirked.

"Fugu." My mouth dropped. _How does he expect me to pull that off? I've only made puffer fish once, and if I make one mistake, he could die!_ He turned away from me and jumped off the fountain.

"Unless you can't handle it." I pouted.

"Of coarse I can handle it!" I said. He closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the fountain.

"You have to eat it before me so I know it's not poisonous." He started walking away.

"Wait! I have to tell you the menu for tomorrow!" I said. He stopped in his tracks and turned of his heels. His piercing eyes met mine, and I recited the menu.

"Tomorrow you will be having Fugu sushi with a side of wasabi edema-me!" He smiled slightly, and headed on his way without saying a word. _Hah! Little does he know that I can just ask Yamamato's dad for help! _

Hibari's POV

A puff of steam hit my face from the coffee maker in the Committee room, and I remembered the steam from Haru's Udon Noodles. _I wonder why she stared at me like that? Was it admiration?_ I dried off my face with a napkin and returned to my place on the Committee's couch. I laid down, and everyone in the room evacuated. They knew what would happen if they disturbed me in my sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was back on the fountain with Haru.

_Her face was still flushed from laughing, and the air was lifted of any stress or worry in a wide radius around her. All words I was about to saw left my mind, and I was filled with joy and...love? I regained my composure and remembered what I was going to say._

_"Sushi tomorrow, or I'm not meeting you here again." I knew that probably wasn't true, but Haru quickly stopped laughing and became serious. When I suggested Fugu, her mouth and eyes widened. She looked like a fish herself, and it took me a lot of self control to hold my mouth in it's current position. Her facial expression quickly changed into pout and I just couldn't take my eyes off her lips. I gulped. He face changed again, and this time into a determined, slightly mad, competitive Haru. I was barely listening to what she was saying, but was more interested in her eyes. They were dark, and I barely really get a firm grip on the color, but I could defiantly see the feelings and thoughts running through her head just through her swirling dark chocolate brown eyes. _

I heard Hibird sing the first note of the Namimori Anthem and my eyes snapped open. _Maybe I pushed her too far with my favorite food, Fugu... I hope I don't die tomorrow. _

Haru's POV

"Kyoko, please tell me why we are driving to Gokudera's house?" I said from the passenger seat. Kyoko smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. But I'll tell you one thing, it's going to make the dare _that_ much more important." She said. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You already know?! PLEEEEEEEASE TELL ME!" I half yelled. She shook her head and laughed.

"Nope, nope, and nope. This is going to be a game changer!" She said evilly. I sweat-dropped. _What's going to happen?_

Gokudera was blushing very brightly, and the air was surrounded with and awkward vibe.

"Guys, I have something to confess..." He began. I saw him nervously look at Yamamato, who gave him a thumbs up. _What the hell?_

"I'm nfnvfj." Chrome, Tsuna and I leaned forward.

"What? Please repeat." I said. If it was possible, Gokudera blushed even darker.

"I'm...I'm..." We all waited in expectance.

"I'M GAY!" He screamed. He ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. A few seconds of silence passed until Chrome spoke up.

"That's all he wanted to say?" She said. I was still in shock. _I never would have guessed!_ Kyoko shot me a grin.

"Game changer.." She sang quietly. I suddenly understood what she said. _Now, I have to complete this dare or else I may never be able to show my face in front of Gokudera ever again! _Reborn suddenly bounced out of no where and landed on Tsuna's shoulder. A lightbulb went off in my head.

"Reborn, can you shoot me with a deathperation bullet? I need to make Fugu." I asked. Reborn pulled down his fedora.

"Get ready to be Deathperate!"


	4. The Fugu Game

Hibari's POV

I could feel the cool metal of my tonfas against my skin, sending a cooling, soothing feeling into my muscles. It was nothing compared to the warm sunshine of Haru's laugh, but it was what I had at the moment.

"Hibari, what do you think about allowing out Namimori students to sit where they want for lunch?" I opened my eyes and glared at the principle. His eyes were full of hate and fear of me, where as Haru's were full of life and joy.

"Denied." I said. I closed my eyes again. I could feel the principle's nervousness from across the table.

"T-t-then w-why do you sit at the f-fountain for lunch with a student? I thought it was off limits." He said. My eyes snapped open.

"Since when have you had the right to watch were I am going for lunch?" I said.

"P-please focus on the question." Kusakabe whispered to me. I ignored him and awaited the principle's reply. He ran his hand through his balding hair, and tried to casually wipe the sweat forming on his brow.

"I will have to suspend the student if you don't allow the principle to enforce this rule." A skinny man with round glasses spoke. I slowly turned to him. He always got o my nerves.

"That student doesn't go to Namimori." I said calmly. The man took out a notepad and a pen.

"Then I will call Midori and see what I can do." I was fuming silently. The people sitting around me were moving away from me and my dark aura.

"Is that so?" I said. I could see a look of fear from behind his big glasses, and his hand started trembling slightly.

"Than pass the rule. It's not going to be my fault when you have to hire another school nurse." I summoned for Kusakabe to follow me, and we left without another word.

Outside, I could hear the chaos that I left behind and I smiled inwardly. _Herbivores._

Haru's POV

It was slightly exhilarating being behind the barrel of a gun. I saw Reborn load the bullet into the gun, and aim at me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_"Will it hurt?" I asked Tsuna. He shrugged._

_"Kind of, it feels more like an itch that you can't scratch." Kyoko came over to me._

_"Are you sure you want to do this? It's just Fugu." I smiled and nodded._

_"I have kind of wanted to try this out for a while, so I'm glad I have a reason now." Reborn signaled that he was ready, and I positioned myself in front of Reborn._

_"Remember, only think about making the Fugu. That way, your dying will will be directed at that thought. Are you ready?" Reborn said. I nodded._

I heard a loud boom and I could feel myself being thrown backwards. I could feel my consciousness start to disperse, and I knew I was dying. _I never got to do so many things. It's too bad I never got to make Fugu for Hibari..._ I felt a certain spike in my energy level and it was suddenly getting very hot. My mind felt like it was expanding, and I felt like I suddenly knew everything I didn't know before.

"With my dying will, I'm going to prepare the perfect Fugu!" I shouted. I bolted out of the front door and sprinted all the way to the fish market. Even after the long run, I didn't feel tired at all. After a moment or so, I suddenly had a dead pufferfish in my hand, along with several knifes. I sprinted back home, and I saw people there. They looked familiar, but I couldn't place them, and they were all blushing. I turned away from the people and took out a cutting board and skinned the pufferfish. After what seemed like just a few seconds, I was already onto removing the organs with thick rubber gloves. I sliced the body in half, and slowed down just enough to carefully remove the liver. After that, I quickly de-boned the fish and sliced it into tiny edible pieces. I washed my hands in record time, and suddenly was already on rolling the Fugu with sticky rice and nori I didn't even know I had. When it was finished, I stood back, and I could feel myself beginning to loose the sense of all-knowing, along with the warmth and power. I could feel my self being lowered to the floor, and I fell unconscious.

My eyes opened and I was staring at a ceiling and felt pillows on my back. _Where am I? What happened?_ I blinked a few times and turned my head and saw Kyoko, Tsuna, Reborn and Chrome standing next to me.

"Haru? Can you hear me?" Kyoko said. rubbed my eyes.

"Of coarse I can hear you! What happened?" I asked. Kyoko's eyes lit up.

"You took the dying will bullet, remember?" I suddenly remembered the Fugu fish and preparing it.

"I took a picture. Would you like to see?" Chrome asked. I sat up and nodded. She passed me her phone and I gasped. I had a pink flame on my forehead, and most of my body was a blur.

"W-w-why..." Chrome looked at me questionably.

"Why what?" Kyoko asked.

"WHY AM I IN JUST UNDERWEAR AND A BRA!"

Hibari's POV

I saw Haru coming towards me with a small box clutched in her hand. Her hair was not tied up like usual, but down by her shoulders, slightly bouncing every time she took a step. Her face lit up when she saw me, and I could feel my face heat up. I looked away to hide my blush. _Why does she look so happy today?_ I almost jumped when I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"See! I can make Fugu, no problem!" I turned back towards her, and she had set up a small box split into four parts. One had six pieces of Sashimi, another had six pieces of sushi roll, the third one had a pile of edaname, and the last one had a little bottle of soy sauce. I looked up at Haru, amazed. She blushed, but held my gaze. Her hair was tucked slightly behind her ear, and a few strand were in her eyes. I had the urge to push the strand of her hair away from her face, but I resisted. She broke eye contact and pushed the hair behind her ear.

"Are you coming up here or not?" She said. I jumped onto the top of the fountain and sat down beside her. I went to take a pair of chopsticks she laid out, but she blocked them with her hand.

"In return for me making this Fugu, you have to tell me about yourself for every piece of sushi you have." I tried to glare at her, but she just shrugged it off.

"I don't want to." I said. She laughed and almost all of my stubbornness dissipated.

"You're like a little kid. If you don't want to, enjoy a lunch of weird mushy stuff." She looked out towards the school, and I could feel my heart start to beat faster. Her face was flawless and was shining brightly. She turned back towards me and faced me with her beautiful warm brown eyes. I averted my eyes and tuned away.

"Fine." I said. She smiled in triumph.

"What was that again? Can you repeat that?" She taunted. I put crossed my arms.

"I said 'Fine.'. Can I now have some sushi?" She giggled and nodded. I took one piece of sashimi and dipped it in soy sauce. _The deciding factor of life or death._ Haru caught me staring at the piece of fish and pouted.

"Don't you trust me?" I looked at her in surprise. _Trust? _I didn't say anything but took a bite of the fish. It had a subtle tingle to it, just the way I liked it. I swallowed and waited for a moment. We both waited in anticipation, and I felt fine. I took another bite, and I still felt perfectly normal.

"Hooray!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you like it! I was really nervous that you wouldn't like it..." Haru said. I finished my first piece of sashimi.

"One thing about myself-" I started.

"No! I get to choose!" Haru said. I took a sip of water.

"So, let's see... What's your favorite sport?"

Haru's POV

"Biting people to death." He said. I sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought... _

"You know that's not what I meant!" I said. He ignored me and began his second piece of sashimi.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked. In reply, I dipped a piece of sushi roll into the soy sauce and plopped it into my mouth.

"What is you favorite type of bird?" He asked. _He wants the game to go both ways?!_ I swallowed and tried to think.

"I think I'm going to have to say bluejays. They're just so cheerful looking!" I saw Hibari swallow his piece of sushi and try to reach for another one. I tried to stop him by putting my hand in between his hand and the sushi box, but I wasn't fast enough and our hands met half-way. As we collided, his hand quickly pulled away and he looked the opposite direction of the fountain, away from me. I was blushing slightly, but still decided to ask him a question.

"Why are so attached to Namimori?" I asked. He turned back to me and his eyes were fierce as the met mine. My heart jumped. _Why does he effect me like this?_ His eyes were searching for something in mine, but he obviously didn't find what he was looking for.

"It's my territory." He said finally. I stuck out my bottom lip.

"At least answer like I answer them!" He waited while I ate another piece of sushi.

"Are you still in love with that herbivore?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. I heard him sigh. _I'm not any better than him! _

All of the sushi was gone, except for one piece. _I still haven't learned anything about him!_

"I guess it's your turn, yes?" He asked. I nodded and he popped the last piece of sushi into his mouth. I saw a small glint of metal passed his sleeve. _Must be his tonfas..._

"Why do you carry your tonfas around all the time?" I asked. His back stiffened and his eyes became hard.

"Do you really want to know?" His hair was covering his eyes and his head was bent towards his chest. I suddenly felt the same protectiveness over him that I did to the Opals in my dream.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said. He didn't speak, and we sat in silence as I began to pack up the sushi platter.

"He was a drunk." Hibari said. He hadn't moved from his place on the fountain, and I passed my packing.

"Who?" I asked.

"My father. He beat my mother when I was young, and I couldn't do anything." I sat sullenly beside him.

"Every night I would cry, and she would comfort me. I would try to make her see that we had to leave, but she would just say that we just had to give him a chance." I could hear his breath catch, but he continued on.

"One day, he hit her over and over with a beer bottle, and I ran to my room. I waited for her to come comfort me, but she never did." I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I wanted to hug him tightly and never let him go, but I let him continue his story.

"When I woke up, I saw blood everywhere. My mother was on the floor, blood everywhere." I saw a tear drop from onto the fountain ledge from his eyes.

"My father was passed out on the couch, the broken beer bottle still in his hands..." His hands balled into fists and he took a deep breath.

"I knew I needed to call the police, and I did. When I got off the phone, my dad was awake and had heard the conversation. He chased my through my house, threatening to kill me. I was scared, and ran into my mother's study and locked the door. My father tried to break it down, but the police got him before he could." I was crying silently next to him, tears falling freely from my eyes. I gripped the side of the fountain.

"As the police pulled him out of my house, he kept trying to lunge at me, telling me that he'd get me eventually, that he'd come get me and punish me for what I did. I ran back into the study, and found these tonfas there." He held up his tonfas.

"The only reason I decided to learn how to use them was because I was scared. I was scared that he would come back and try to kill me, and I wouldn't be able to stop him." I couldn't hold back my sobs any more, and they racked my body.

Hibari's POV

I heard a sob. Then another and another. I looked up and saw Haru hunched over, her head in her hands. Tears were running down her face and falling to the ground. She noticed I was looking, and met my eyes. She stopped crying for a moment, as if deciding something. Before I realized what was happening, she had her arms wrapped around me and was crying into my shoulder. _What is she doing?_

"How many people have you told about that?" She asked. I was still in shock, her arms still wrapped tightly round my neck.

"One." I said. She looked up at me, and I could feel her breath on my lips.

"How could you keep it to yourself for so long?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"Why are you crying?" I asked after a while. She took her arms away from my neck and held onto my shoulders.

"Why am I crying? I'm crying because that is that saddest, deepest, most heart-wrenching thing I have ever heard." She said. Her eyes were still threatening to overflow with tears.

"Please don't cry anymore." I said. She looked into my eyes, and I could see the sorrow within them. The lunch bell rang, and she let go of my shoulders.

"I will see you tomorrow." She said, slinging her lunch bag over her shoulder. I didn't say anything, but just jumped off of the fountain. She began to walk away, and all I wanted to do was run to her and comfort her. _Why did I tell her that story? If it was anyone else, I would have bitten them to death. _

Haru's POV

_One thing's for sure. _I thought while walking back to school. _This isn't just a dare anymore._


	5. Opposites Attract

Hibari's POV

The rain splattered against the Committee Room's large glass windows. _Friday. What a horrible day. _I felt a speck or two of water on my cheek and the sound of someone opening and closing their umbrella rapidly, ridding it of the excess water. I turned around, my tonfas ready.

"Gomen-Nasi!" I shrugged and went back to staring out the window. The fountain was turned off for today, as it might get flooded because of the extra water. _Will Haru be coming today?_ My mind wandered to the conversation we had the day before. _No one had ever cried that hard at any thing I had ever done... Why was she so upset? _I still remembered the way she was curled up, her knuckles white from grasping onto the fountain ledge. Her eyes were so filled with sadness, I almost couldn't handle meeting her eyes. _Does she even realize how captivating her eyes are?_

Haru's POV

I could feel my umbrella bending under the weight of the raindrops. _Urg, I'm going to be late!_ I had two small lunches clutched to my chest, along with my backpack and a plastic bag with my change of shoes. I was coming up on the road I take to get to school, but a police officer crossed in front of me.

"This road's closed off today. There was a big accident. I'm sorry miss. You can go around to Namimori Middle and take the long way." He said. I turned around with a humph. _Of all days, the driver chose the day where I'm late and it's pouring rain to crash his truck! _I felt a few heavy drops of rain splash onto my face. I raised my hand to wipe them away, and ended up smudging my mascara and eyeliner. _Damn! How can this day get any worse? I'm not even at school yet! _I kept walking for five more blocks until I came up on Namimori Middle. The yard was empty and it was surprisingly melancholy, which was different from the usual lunch hour that I was used to. _I wonder if I can make it here today for lunch..._ A large burst of wind blew my umbrella inside out, and in seconds I was soaked. _Oh My God! This is so annoying! _I kept on walking in the rain without my umbrella. Another burst of wind blew, and it almost knocked me off my feet. A few seconds later, a gust of wind much stronger than the first two knocked my feet out from under me and I landed with a splash in a deep puddle. The rain blocked my sight, and I started crawling through the gates of Namimori. _I can't go to school like this, I might as well just seek refuge here. _As soon as I crossed the gates, a fierce wind set me back a few steps. _I'll never get through this!_ I felt a strong arm lift me to my feet. I looked up, but I couldn't see who it was through the pouring rain. I murmured thanks, and I heard a grunt in reply. When we were in the school's lobby, I took a long look at my savior.

"Hibari-san?" I said. Hibari turned his head to look at me. I saw a tiny blush creep onto his cheeks and he quickly looked away. I looked down, and realized that I was wearing a white top that was so soaked that you could see my bra.

"HIYEEEE!" I shook my head wildly, looking for something to put in front of my chest, spraying water everywhere. My eyes landed on the bag with my change of shoes, and I held it over my chest. Hibari started walking up a flight of stairs, so I started to follow him. It was silent except for the sound of my shoes squeaking on the slippery tile. We walked to the second floor and stopped at a room labeled 'Disciplinary Committee'. Hibari walked inside, and I hesitantly followed.

Hibari's POV

A saw a small movement by the front gates, and my gaze flew to it. I saw an umbrella blow away from it, and I saw it fall into a puddle just outside the gates. _Who is this person?_ I went down to the lobby, and looked through the glass. The figure turned towards me, making it's way through the open gates on all fours. They tried to open their eyes, and I caught a glimpse of huge chocolate eyes. _Haru? _I saw her struggle and try to stand up, but fall again. _Does she realize how much trouble she's causing me? _I left my jacket on the staircase, and walked outside into the rain. I spotted Haru and ran over to her. I grabbed her waist and helped her to her feet. Her usually warm hands were clammy and cold, and her hair and clothing was soaking the left side of my clothes. _What a herbivore, causing me so much work._ I smiled to myself. _What a herbivore._

Haru's POV

The Disciplinary Committee Room was cold. The air was cold, the colors were cold, and the people were cold. They gave me weird looks as I walked by them, and I could feel their stares until I walked into a private room and Hibari closed the door. The private room was fairly mid-sized, and had a humongous couch in the middle. One whole wall was one window, and a small table with one chair sat by it. I saw a small room off to the side, and I assumed it was a bathroom. Hibari handed me a towel and pointed to the bathroom.

"There's soap and conditioner in the second drawer, and a set of clothes is on the sink." He said. I nodded and made my way to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me, and turned the water on warm as I stripped out of my wet clothes.

After I got out of the shower, I checked my watch. _What! How can it be 11:30 already?! Was I really that late? _I dried myself off. A pair of black jeans and a white long-sleeved dress shirt laid in a neat pile next to the sink, along with a pair of socks. _Wow. I wouldn't think Hibari would lend me his clothes! _I giggled and pulled on his clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. I was about to ask where I should put my wet clothes when I noticed that he was sleeping on the couch. I tip-toed towards him. _His face is so peaceful when he's sleeping..._ I smiled slightly and watched his chest rise and fall. I piece of his hair hung into his face, and I delicately pushed it back onto his forehead. His eyes were closed and his lips weren't downturned like usual, but just relaxed. _Too bad I can't see his Opal eyes... _Without realizing it, I traced his jawline with the tip of my finger. _It's nice to see him like this. His vulnerable? side. _I saw him flinch, and I quickly pulled my finger away. He didn't react again, but I didn't want to wake him up. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and I gasped. He didn't move, but just looked into my eyes, as I looked into his.

"I haven't really thanked you properly for helping me outside." I finally said. He didn't break eye contact.

"You don't need to." He said. I could feel his cool breath on my lips, and I blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. His finger barely touched my skin, and left a tingling sensation in it's wake. He cupped his hand around my face and pulled my face close to his. I blushed at how closer out faces were, but I didn't stop him. Suddenly, he jurked my head forward and our lips collided. I was shocked, but then slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away, and sat up. Both of out faces were slightly pink, and I looked at the ground. He lifted my head back up and took my lips in his again. This time, he was more fierce and demanding, as if he was testing the waters, seeing what I could handle. _I'm not that weak! _I lifted my hands and put them around his neck. I pulled away for air, but he barely let me take a breath before forcefully kissing me again. His lips were soft, but demanding, and I melted into his arms. I felt his tongue slightly push against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, but didn't let him in. I darted out my own tongue and we began the fight for dominance. He won like I knew he would, and explored my mouth. I moaned slightly, and I could feel a shiver go down his spine. My lungs were burning, and I finally pulled back for air.

Hibari's POV

I have never been a fan of sweets. I never liked the overpowering sweetness, but this sweet was different. Haru's lips tasted faintly like strawberries, and I was thirsting for more. Inside her mouth was different. She tasted more like a jolly rancher, very sweet, but a kind of fading sweetness. I wanted more, but I could tell she was out of breath, and I pulled away. Her chest heaved and she panted. Her lips were red and parted slightly, and it took all my strength from kissing her again. Her arms were still around my neck, warm and comforting. _I feel like she's the comfort I never had._

Haru's POV

I saw Hibari looking into my eyes, and I could tell he was thinking. I tangled my fingers into his raven hair and took advantage of this moment of pause to force my lips to his and plunge my tongue inside his mouth. I surprised on how cold his mouth was, and how much he tasted like a minty kind of cooling. Not minty like toothpaste, but a kind of minty like a wintergreen candy. I pulled back for air.

"I didn't expect that." He said. I laughed.

"That was the point." I said. He looked into my eyes so deep, I thought that he could see my soul.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" He said. I shook my head.

"Has anyone told you how hypnotizing _your_ eyes are?" I asked. He slightly shook his head. I unwrapped my arms from around his head, and laid down on the couch.

"That was surprisingly energy-sapping." I said. He chuckled. I was suddenly struck with realization.

"Oh no! I left the lunches I made outside in the rain!" I said sadly. Hibari looked at me.

"I know a good sushi restaurant around the corner." He said. I smiled.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" I asked.

"I guess so."

Hibari's POV

I was surprisingly happy with her. I didn't realize I was necessarily unhappy until I realized how much better I felt with her around. _Eyes the color of ground on the Earth and eyes the color of clouds in the sky, huh?_ Haru grasped my had and smiled up at me. _Exact opposites, but I guess opposites attract._


	6. An Unusual Display of Affection

Haru's POV

"YOU WHAT?" Tsuna screamed. Kyoko was sitting in shock on the couch in my living room.

"I bet her forced her to! Let's go get him!" Gokudera said, furious. His embarrassment of his surprising confession had vanished.

"Haha! Who knew! Ha!" Yamamato said.

"He might be dangerous, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said, pumping his fist. I herded everyone back into the living room.

"Calm down guys! He's not a bad guy! Really! He didn't force me to do anything!" I said. Kyoko was still paralyzed on the couch.

"THEN WHY DOES HE TRY TO KILL US?" Tsuna yelled. I made a 'quiet down!' motion with my hands.

"He's just had a rough past, is all." I said.

"Are you willing to share with us? We are all worried about you because of his rough encounters with us." Chrome said. She didn't see to be affected at all by the news of Hibari and I being together.

"I don't think Hibari would like it if I told you. Not yet, at least." Kyoko stirred, slowly coming back to reality.

"But I'm glad you guys care so much!" I said. Chrome blushed slightly.

"Do you love him?" Kyoko asked. Everyone stopped talking. I laughed.

"Of coarse I do!" I said. She nodded, as if she was confirming something in her mind. All of a sudden, her face lit up as if it was a christmas tree light finally being plugged in after months of no use.

"Then it's all my secret planning!" She said.

"What?!" I said. She slowly nodded.

"If I hadn't brought up this dare... or even hosted the party, than you guys wouldn't have ended up together! I'm so happy!" She said. After another half hour, I had almost everyone convinced that I was perfectly safe with Hibari and that our relationship was not forced upon me.

"But-But-..." Tsuna was of coarse the only one still worried.

"No but's. We're together now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said, crossing my arms. Tsuna flailed his arms, looking for the other's support. They all shook their heads, all of their worries accounted for. Tsuna looked deflated, and he finally gave up.

"Just don't be killed, alright?" He said. Everyone burst out laughing. A few minutes later, I heard the door bell ring.

"I'll be right back." I said. _Who would be coming here at 12:30 on a Sunday?_ I wondered. I opened the door, and Hibari was standing outside of my door. He looked exactly the same as always, his black jeans and white dress shirt, along with his Namimori jacket and his tonfas hidden in his sleeves.

"Hibar-" He cut me off with a rough kiss. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me towards him, my body welcoming the warmth of his body. He broke away.

"We have to go to lunch." He said. I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He put his mouth close to my ear and his breath on my neck gave me shivers.

"I couldn't stand one more hour without seeing you." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed tightly. After a moment of so, he wrapped his arms around me too, and I stayed in his embrace, never wanting to let go. Suddenly, he lifted me up bridal style and started to run off to where ever we were going. I clutched to his chest tightly. _He's such a weirdo sometimes. _The wind whistled in my ears. I smiled up at him. _But he's my weirdo._

Normal POV

"Haru's been gone for a while now, should we go see if she's alright?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna nodded and got up along with everyone else. They felt the breeze coming down the hall, and the ran to the doorway to see the door wide open.

"Ha! She must have left us!" Yamamato said, laughing.

"This is no laughing matter! She's gone!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamato just laughed again.

"Guys, there's a note." Chrome said, pulling a slip of paper off the door. She handed it to Tsuna, and he turned pale and his soul slipped out of his body.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna and lifted the paper from his hands.

"It says... **Calm down, Herbivores. Haru is eating lunch with me. Don't follow us unless you want to be bitten to death. Hibari.**" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"I'm guessing it's his way of affection." Kyoko giggled.

"I'll call her about it later."

**End! I hope you enjoyed :3 If you have any couple you would like to see next, don't hesitate to ask!**


End file.
